Sada Backus Dorsey
Sada Backus Dorsey is a protagonist within the Zarvok continuity. She was once a loyal soldier in the Keter Var Empire before years of discrimination from her Keterian comrades caused her to defect over to the Zarvok Federations during the Invasion of Laysomania. Being welcomed with open arms, Sada now serves in the Madison Battalion as a Zarvokian sniper. Basic Info Birth Name: Sada Backus Dorsey Age: 25 Gender: Female Species: Laysomanian Human Height: 5 foot and 9 inches Weight: 138.52 Pounds Eye Color: Pale Green Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): March 16th, 3213 Location of Birth: City of Marso Vapos, Warden (Laysomania) Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Sniper) Nicknames: Defector (Used by a few Keterians) Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 3 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 5 out of 10 Charisma: 5 out of 10 Intelligence: 6 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 3 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Sada appears to be a Caucasian human, though is actually a Laysomanian human (scientifically classified as Layso-sapiens) as she is from the planet Laysomania. She appears to be five foot and nine inches tall (which is actually short for a Laysomanian), weighing about one hundred-thirty-eight point fifty two pounds while also having pale green eyes and long wavy brown hair that goes all the way down to her waist on the back, along with having a normal breast size (or a C bust size). She keeps her modified X9-ML4 Antimatter Rifle in a black holster on her back, her modified Astred Plasma Pistol in a red holster on her right waist, and her two STR-78 Remote Plasma Explosives attached behind her via an orange belt on her waist. Standard Attire Sada usually wears a black lightly armored chestplate with red outlines and orange shoulder pads above a black long-sleeved shirt, along with black pants with red armored knee guards that have an orange outline, as well as black gloves and a black helmet with a red visor and orange outlines. This attire is worn usually when Sada is deployed within a battle, due to her role as a Zarvokian sniper. Alternate Attires Alternate Attire #1 TBA Pajama Attire Whenever she's able to, Sada can opt to wear a long orange nightgown that is covered in yellow spots, that is of course worn over a bra and underwear. Nothing too special about this attire. Personality Social Wise Combat Wise Preferences Relations with other Characters Relatives * TBA Allies/Friends * TBA Neutral/Rivals * Adex Zarvok Burns Acquaintance/Superior * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance/Superior * Joshua Sentrium Burns Acquaintance * Jayden Sarah Burns Acquaintance * Connie Ethel Darden Acquaintance * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance Enemies/Hostile * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy Equipment Modified X9-ML4 Antimatter Rifle TBA Modified Astred Plasma Pistol TBA STR-78 Remote Plasma Explosive (x2) TBA Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Sada has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon Non-Canon Unknown/Variable History (3213 - Present) TBA Gallery